Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Decade
by F91
Summary: Vivio encounters a certain individual who just happens to be passing-through.
1. Part 1

Carim sat alone in her cavernous office, staring intently at the slips of paper before her. They emitted a faint golden glow, but the usual cryptic text did not appear. As inconsistent as her powers were, this was the first instance of this occurring.

"Just what is it trying to say?" She wondered aloud.

"Shall I tell you?"

"Who's there?" Carim whipped around to face the intruder. He was an older man wearing a long coat and hat, a pair of glasses resting on his nose.

"I am here to warn you." He said. "For the destroyer of worlds will soon come!"

X-X-X

"Would you like another piece of cake, Vivio?"

"Yes please, Grandma Momoko!" Vivio held up her crumb littered plate which the older woman placed another slice onto. Vivio happily shovelled the deliciousness into her mouth.

In the year she had been a Takamachi, Vivio had only visited her grandparents and aunt on Earth once before. She had been a little nervous that time, but her extended family had been quick to fawn over her. Their bright and accepting nature made apparent, Vivio had no problem opening up to them. There was no doubt they were her Nanoha-mama's relatives.

Grandpa Shiro would always lift her up and spin her around, prompting giggles from the girl. When he let her perch on his shoulders, there was nothing she couldn't see. Aunt Miyuki would always give her big hugs, squealing about how cute the girl was, but the side she showed in the dojo was completely different. There she was calm, precise, and graceful, making Vivio swell with admiration. Finally there was Grandma Momoko, whose loving kindness permeated everything she created. From the family dinners to the cakes at the shop, Momoko's warmth was present in it all.

Vivio had yet to meet her uncle, who was usually away on business, but she hoped to see him sometime soon.

"Now I wonder where Nanoha and Fate-chan went off to…" Momoko wondered, not seeing them anywhere in the shop. They had shown up on such short notice, claiming they had vacation time so they brought Vivio to visit. While Momoko certainly didn't mind them suddenly dropping in like that, something about it concerned her.

"I'll go find them!" Vivio volunteered as she set her fork down on the again empty plate. "Thanks for the food, grandma!" She said as she hopped out of her seat. She ran behind the counter and peeked into the kitchen. The staff was there, busily preparing for the lunchtime rush, but her mamas were nowhere to be seen. Advancing further back, she found herself at the back door that lead into the alleyway. It was slightly ajar, which allowed her to hear the voices on the other side clearly.

"We sure were assigned this mission suddenly, weren't we Fate-chan?"

"Well, it can't be helped, Nanoha. It is an emergency."

Vivio perked up, having confirmed the location of her mothers. She was about to open the door and call to them when the mention of her name stopped her.

"But did we really have to bring Vivio along?" Nanoha asked.

"I can't be helped." Fate answered. "This is supposed to be a secret mission. We're here on Earth under the cover of bringing Vivio to visit your family."

"I know, I know." Nanoha sighed. "But looking after her is so troublesome."

"I agree." Fate nodded. "Let's just hope she doesn't get in our way this time."

They both veered around at a sudden noise behind them, but saw nothing there.

Moments later, Nanoha and Fate returned to the front of the shop. Nanoha glanced around and then turned to Momoko.

"Mom, where did Vivio go?"

Momoko gave them a queer look. "She went off looking for you two a minute ago…"

X-X-X

Vivio wiped at her mismatched eyes as she walked down the street. She couldn't believe what she had just heard her mamas say. Vivio had been really happy being with her new family, but had she failed to notice all the trouble she was causing? Certainly it took a lot of effort to raise a child… was she just being a nuisance? Vivio didn't want the people she cared about to be troubled because of her.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Some one addressed her. Vivio blinked the tears from her eyes and looked up at the man who smiled gently at her.

"Um… well…" Vivio stepped back slightly. She normally wasn't good with strangers, but something told her to be extra cautious. She looked around for some one else, but the street was oddly empty. It was just her and this man.

"Why don't you come along with me? I'll make all your problems go away."

"Um…" Her fight-or-flight response kicked in as she began to shiver, backing away ever so slightly.

"If you don't mind me saying…" The man continued to smile. "You look extremely tasty!" A strange pattern formed on the lower half of his face, reminding Vivio of the windows in the Saint Church. This was followed by the man disappearing and in his place was a grotesque creature that resembled a bear.

Vivio screamed as she took off down the vacant street, calling for anyone to save her from this creature. The bear monster skipped after her in a seemingly cheerful manner, taunting her all the while.

"You can't escape!" It said. "Just quietly let me suck your life energy! It won't hurt… much!"

"No!" Vivio shrieked. "Please, some one help me!" In her frantic attempt to escape, her foot got caught in the cracked sidewalk, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Biting back the pain, she tried to pull herself back up, but the monster had quickly closed in.

"You're mine now!" It cheered.

"NOOO!" Vivio screamed again, clamping her eyes shut. 'Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, save me!'

The roar of an engine reverberated through the bare neighbourhood, followed by the squeal of tires coming to a stop. Vivio cracked open her eyes, and saw that a figure on a motorcycle had come between her and the monster.

"A Fangire, huh?" The figure said, removing his helmet and stepping off his bike. "Going after little girls like that is a crime, you know. You pedobear."

"You bastard… Who the hell are you?" The monster growled.

Now that Vivio got a better look at him, her saviour was wearing a familiar brown uniform with a pink camera hanging from his neck. He took out a strange device and held it at his waist, at which point a belt wrapped around him, securing it. Pulling the sides of the buckle, the object flipped sideways.

"I'm just a passing-through…" The man held out a card. "Kamen Rider. Remember that. Henshin!" The card was slid into the upturned buckle, prompting it to speak.

"**Kamen Ride."** A voice said. The man pushed the sides back in and the buckle resumed its horizontal position. _**"Decade."**_

Several ghostly images appeared and converged on the man. After a brief flash of light, he now stood clad in black on magenta armour. A white X shape adorned his chest.

An armoured fist met the monster's face, sending it skidding across the sidewalk. It got up and charged, swinging its massive claws at its opponent. Decade swiftly stepped into the attacks, knocking the creature's arms away and then sending it flying with a roundhouse kick.

"Well, since you are a Fangire…" Decade opened his belt again, sliding in a new card.

"**Kamen Ride: **_**Kiva.**_**"** His armour changed to a red one with a bat-like motif. The Fangire got to its feet as Decade pulled out yet another card. **"Final Attack Ride: **_**K-K-K-Kiva.**_**"** The chains binding his right leg shattered as he lifted it into the air and the armour opened up into a pair of bat wings. He jumped high into the sky and shot down like a bullet, the kick impacted the monster's chest with such great force that its body shattered.

The armoured warrior stood upright, lightly dusting off his hands as he did so. In another flash of light, he reverted to his original state.

"You ok, shorty?" He asked.

"Uh… yes…" Vivio got to her feet, still staring at the man in awe. "That was amazing, mister! I've never seen a mage with a device like that before!"

"Huh?" An odd look was sent in her direction. "Mage? Device? What are you talking about?"

"Eh?" Vivio looked equally perplexed. "You're not from the Time Space Administration Bureau? But you're wearing their uniform…"

"So that's what this outfit is…" He tugged at his collar. "This world decided to give me this outfit for some reason… What's your name, kid?"

"Um… Vivio. Vivio Takamachi."

"I'm Tsukasa Kadoya and I have some questions for you."


	2. Part 2

Vivio silently followed behind Tsukasa as he led her someplace. While she had no idea where he was taking her, she felt it was ok to trust him. He had rescued her from that monster, and they had returned to a populated area as well. Vivio found further comfort in the fact she recognised some of the buildings too.

"We're here." Tsukasa announced, stopping in front of a sign that read 'Hikari Studio'.

"Wasn't this a café before?" She wondered with a titled head. Tsukasa ignored the question and entered the building. Vivio quickly tailed after him.

"Tsukasa-kun! There you are!" A long haired girl huffed as soon as they entered. "Just where did you run off too?"

"Ah! Tsukasa!" Another boy quickly entered. "Great, now we can go see what's up with this world!"

"No need for that, Yusuke, Natsumi." Tsukasa dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "I brought some one who knows this world."

"Oh? Where are they?" Yusuke asked, looking around in an exaggerated manner.

"Right here." Pointing down, he indicated the girl who was hiding behind his leg.

Natsumi and Yusuke stared at her a moment before looking up at Tsukasa.

"And, just where did you kidnap her from, eh?" Yusuke accused, slapping the other boy's shoulder.

"To think you were into that sort of thing…" Natsumi lamented.

"Hey! Don't make me hurt you." Tsukasa batted away Yusuke's arm. "I saved her from a Fangire and she recognised this outfit I have on. Apparently it's some kind of military uniform."

Natsumi pushed Tsukasa away and knelt down to Vivio's eye level. "Hi there, I'm Natsumi Hikari."

"And I'm Yusuke Onodera!" He put in.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Vivio. Vivio Takamachi." The girl answered.

"Vivio-chan. That's a cute name." Natsumi smiled. "I hope Tsukasa-kun didn't do anything mean to you."

"… I've been wondering this for awhile…" Tsukasa started. "But just what kind of person do you think I am, Natsumikan?"

The young woman ignored him. "So you were attacked? That must have been scary. Please, come in and we'll get you something to drink. I think my grandpa is almost finished baking something too."

Vivio nodded her head and let herself be led inside. This girl seemed like a nice person.

"I hope you don't do something that'll get you arrested, Tsukasa." Yusuke grinned as he poked him with an accusing finger. Tsukasa whopped him on the back of the head and followed the two girls.

"So, what is your favourite drink?" Natsumi asked as Vivio sat at a small table.

"Um… Caramel milk." She bashfully replied.

"I'll go see if we have some." The older girl said as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh? A guest?" An elderly man, Eijiro Hikari, poked his head out.

"Such an adorable little guest too!" A small, pink bat like creature also flew out. "She looks so yummy!"

Vivio reeled back slightly, remembering that the monster who attacked her had said something similar.

"Kivala-chan, don't even think about biting her." Yusuke warned, taking a seat next to Vivio. "Don't worry about her, Vivio-chan. She's friendly."

"Um… ok…" She kept her green eye on the bat anyways. Otherwise not finding the talking bat all that odd, Vivio ventured a glance at her surroundings. The table she sat at was in the center of a large, open room. Aside from the doorways into the entrance and the kitchen, there was a large backdrop which depicted a familiar building. "Ah! It's the Midori-ya!"

"You know the place, Vivio-chan?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it's the shop owned by my mama's family. But why do you have a picture of it?"

"Well, this is a photo studio." Eijiro cut in, placing a plate of scones on the table.

"I guess we should explain to you what's going on." Natsumi said. "Here's your caramel milk."

"Thank you." Vivio took the cup and sipped from it. It wasn't as good as the ones her mama made, but it was still delicious.

"To keep this quick…" Tsukasa snapped a shot of Vivio with his camera. "We travel between worlds, solving whatever problem there is so we can save the world from being destroyed."

"So you are a member of the TSAB after all?" Vivio asked.

"I have no idea what that is, so I'll say no." Tsukasa replied. "You said I'm wearing their uniform, right? Whenever I enter a new world, that world gives me a role I need to solve whatever the problem is."

"What world are you from, then?" Vivio questioned further, only able to follow the explanation a little.

"Earth." Yusuke answered. "But not from this Earth. You know what alternate universes are, right? It's like that."

"Oh." Vivio blinked.

"So what's this Space Time thing anyways?" Tsukasa inquired.

"They're the people who govern most of the planets in this universe." Vivio explained. "My mamas and their friends are all mages that work for them."

"Mages? You mean people that cast magic spells and stuff like that?" Natsumi asked.

"Yup." Vivio nodded after taking another sip of her milk. "They're heroes who protect everyone!"

"So… Are there no Riders in this world?" Yusuke wondered.

"Riders?" Vivio tilted her head in confusion.

"Kamen Riders like me." Tsukasa clarified.

"No." Vivio said with a shake of her head. "Today was the first time I've seen some one like you, Tsukasa-san."

"Another Riderless world, huh?" Tsukasa reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Depicted on it was a diagonal line with obscure gray shapes on either side of it. He showed it to Vivio. "Does this look familiar to you?"

She squinted at it, but shook her head again. "Sorry, I can't tell what that is."

"No good, eh?" Tsukasa put the card away. "Well, maybe I can find a clue as to what I'm supposed to do if I meet with these mages… Hey, you said your mom was a mage, right? Introduce her to me."

"Um…" Vivio gave the table a melancholic gaze, remembering why she had run away in the first place.

"What's wrong, Vivio-chan?" Natsumi asked softly.

"It's… well… I overheard my mamas talking and they were saying that I just get in their way… They were kind enough to adopt me and I love them very much, but I just cause them trouble…"

"Vivio-chan, there's no way that's tr…"

"Of course it's true." Tsukasa snorted, causing Vivio to sink deeper into the chair.

"Tsukasa-kun!" Natsumi glared, holding up her thumb. "Hikari Family Secret Laughing Pressure Point!" She jammed her thumb into Tsukasa's neck.

"Hahahaha damn it, hahahaha Natsumikan! Hahaha!" He bowled over, laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't listen to that jerk." She turned back to Vivio. "I'm sure your mamas love you very much too."

"…" Vivio used to be certain of that, but if it were true, why had her mamas said such things? She just didn't know.

X-X-X

"Any sign of her?" Nanoha panted as she ran up to Fate.

"No, I didn't see her anywhere." Fate huffed back.

"She wouldn't just run off like that…" Nanoha started panicking. "What if some one…!"

"Calm down, Nanoha!" Fate said sternly. "We'll find her."

"Fate-chan… if anything happens to her, I… my treasure…"

"I know, Nanoha, I know. Let's keep looking."

Off to the side was a tree, and behind this tree stood a lone, grinning man.

"Did somebody say 'treasure'?"


	3. Part 3

Tsukasa followed a few steps behind Vivio as she lead the way back to the Midori-ya. He noticed the way the girl dragged her feet, clearly in no hurry to get back.

"You still worried about that?" He asked.

"I… I don't know what I should do when I see my mamas again…" She admitted. "Tsukasa-san, what do you do when you cause your mama trouble?"

"Dunno." Tsukasa shrugged. "I have no memory of my past. I don't even know what world I'm originally from, let alone what my family is like. If I even have one, that is."

"Oh…" Vivio turned around and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it. I really am beyond hope if I have a kid like you feeling sorry for me." He smiled wryly. "Part of the reason why I'm travelling is to find my home. But let's get you back to yours first."

"But…"

"Vivio!" Came a frantic cry. Tsukasa looked at the two women who ran towards them.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama…" Vivio identified them.

"So these are your moms." Tsukasa studied the blonde and brunette who had stopped a few meters away and were catching their breath. For supposedly being mages, they looked like ordinary girls to him.

"Vivio, we were looking everywhere for you!" Nanoha huffed.

"Are you ok? We were so worried." Fate puffed.

"I'm sorry…" Vivio looked downcast. "I just…"

"We're not mad, ok?" Nanoha smiled. "Let's just go back…" She made to move forward, but was blocked when Fate outstretched her arm.

"Wait a minute, Nanoha." Fate peered at the stranger next to Vivio. "Who are you? What unit do you belong to? This is a non-administrated world, so there shouldn't be other Bureau personnel here!"

"Ah, Fate-mama, this person isn't from the Bureau." Vivio piped up. "He's called a Kamen Rider and he wants to ta…"

"What?!" Nanoha and Fate both gasped out.

"Kamen Rider?" Fate muttered. "You… Are you Decade?"

"It's hard being famous." Tsukasa sighed.

"Vivio! Get away from that man right now!" Nanoha shouted.

"Eh?" Vivio blinked. "But Tsukasa-san is…"

"Target located." Fate reported. "Deploy a barrier around this area!"

Tsukasa looked around in confusion as the sky became an odd colour. "What the?"

"Vivio, run now!" Nanoha shouted again. "That guy is the destroyer of worlds! He's the devil we were sent to deal with!"

"… Figures." Tsukasa shook his head. "Can't I go to a world where people are happy to see me for once?"

"No, Nanoha-mama, that can't be true!" Vivio insisted. "Tsukasa-san saved me from a monster! He's a good person!"

"Just hurry and run, Vivio!" Nanoha all but screamed it, reaching down the front of her shirt. "Get out of the way!"

The words pierced through the little girl's heart. She was just getting in her mamas' way again. But at the same time she knew that Tsukasa was a good person, and she didn't want her mothers to fight him.

Nanoha pulled out Raising Heart, and Fate pulled out Bardiche. "Set…"

Before they could invoke their powers, the jewel and the gold triangle were snatched out of Nanoha and Fate's hands by… Nanoha and Fate.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"… I didn't think you had four moms." Tsukasa noted, looking at the pair of Nanohas and the pair of Fates.

"Don't be fooled, Vivio!" The new Nanoha exclaimed. "These two are imposters!"

"They took our devices from us when we let our guards down." The new Fate explained.

"Eh? Huh? Wha?" Vivio's eyes darted back and forth between the four women. There was absolutely no physical difference between them, even their clothing was the same. "What's going on?!"

"I see…" Tsukasa mused. "First a Fangire and now Worms, eh?"

"Worms?" Vivio glanced up at him.

"Monsters who take on the appearance of others. They copy everything, including a person's memory, and pretend to be them."

"Is there any way to tell them apart?"

"Not by just looking." He answered.

"Don't worry, Vivio." The second Nanoha said. "We'll protect you from those creatures! Set up!" In a flash of light, the second Nanoha and Fate pair equipped their barrier jackets, Raising Heart and Bardiche assuming their battle forms.

"But… that's impossible!" The first Fate gasped. "Raising Heart and Bardiche can only be used by us!"

"That's right." The other Fate said. "This means we're the real ones, and you're the Worms!"

"We'll teach you to copy us and try to harm Vivio!" Nanoha aimed Raising Heart at the other two. "Divine…" A pink ball of light formed at Raising Heart's muzzle. "Buster!"

The first set of Nanoha and Fate jumped out of the blast's way, but the shockwave sent them flying anyways. They rolled into the middle of the street, their clothes now in tatters. They tried to get to their feet, but the pain rendered their muscles uncooperative.

"This will end it." The other Nanoha aimed Raising Heart again.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Tsukasa mused as he watched.

Vivio frantically looked between her two sets of mamas. The real ones were about to destroy the fakes, right? That's what it looked like, but… Vivio had this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. This… this was wrong!

"STOP!" She screamed, running in front of the injured pair and throwing her arms out.

"What are you doing, Vivio?" The barrier jacket clad Nanoha asked. "Move!"

"No! I won't let you hurt my mamas!"

"But we are your mamas!" Barrier jacket clad Fate claimed.

"No!" Vivio shook her head. "You're wrong!"

"Vivio!" The still standing Nanoha called. "Stop being so troublesome!"

"And why should she?" Tsukasa asked as he walked up next to Vivio. "It's a kid's job to cause their parents trouble, after all. But despite all the problems kids cause, parents still love them anyways. Even if there is no blood relation, the bond between parent and child can overcome great obstacles. It's not something you can imitate so easily!"

"Tsukasa-san…" Vivio looked at him with watery eyes.

"You bastard…" Worm Nanoha growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider." He pulled out his card. "Remember that! Henshin!"

"**Kamen Ride: **_**Decade.**_**"** Tsukasa's belt declared as he transformed. When he did, the greyed out card from earlier jumped into his hand. After a flash of light, the obscure image was replaced on one side by the visage of the girl next to him. The other side of the card depicted a young woman in dark armour.

"So that's how it is." Tsukasa mused as he tossed the card into his belt.

"**Final Form Ride: **_**S-S-S-Saint Kaiser!"**_

"This might tickle a bit." He warned as he lightly patted Vivio on the head. Once he did so, she began glowing and a familiar sensation permeated her body. She suddenly thought she had to do a certain something in this situation, and looked up at Tsukasa for approval.

"Go for it." He said, seemingly reading her mind.

"Hen…" Vivio circled her arms around before throwing them both to one side. "Shin!" The light completely engulfed her body and she began growing. Soon the little girl was replaced by her mature form.

"Vivio…" Nanoha said weakly.

"Stay there, mama." Vivio said back. "This time, it's my turn to protect you!"


	4. Part 4

"You ready for this, not-shorty-anymore?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yup," She nodded. "Even if they look the same, I know those aren't my mamas!"

"Which one do you want, then?"

"I'll take the fake Nanoha-mama. I've fought the real one before, so I know how she fights."

"… Ok, I won't ask. I got the hot blonde, then." Tsukasa withdrew his Ride Booker in sword mode and ran his hand across the blade. "Let's go!" They both approached their chosen opponents.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you again, Vivio." Worm Nanoha glowered. "You're being a bad girl."

"Stop pretending like you're my mama!" Vivio warned, assuming her battle stance.

"Well, you know what I do when words don't work!" The Worm raised Raising Heart and several orbs of light appeared. "Divine Shooter, shoot!"

Vivio ran through the barrage, avoiding each orb at first, but the attacks swiftly changed direction. She tried punching them away, but one swung around and hit her in the back. Vivio skid back on her feet, putting one hand to the ground to slow herself.

"You're definitely not the real Nanoha-mama." Vivio smirked. "She hits a lot harder than that!"

Tsukasa paused and looked back at the girl. "What is with this family?"

"Pay attention!" Worm Fate said as she swung down Bardiche in zamber form. Tsukasa's lapse caused him to get slashed across the chest, sparks flying from his armour as he reeled back.

"I guess I should pay attention." Tsukasa swung his sword down as well, but was met by Bardiche. He then brought us his leg and kicked Worm Fate in the gut, sending her backwards. He used that opening to attack again, but his blow was parried. The blades clashed a few more times before Tsukasa jumped back.

"Ok, let's try a different approach." He switched the Ride Booker to gun mode and fired, but Worm Fate used the broadside of her sword as a shield. "Well, that didn't work."

Worm Nanoha dodged a punch and then a leg swipe. She then used her Flash Move to get behind Vivio, and pointed Raising Heart at her back.

"Divine Buster!" Energy quickly gathered at the tip and fired. Vivio managed to jump to the side in time to miss the blast.

"I know my mama's attacks by heart!" Vivio said as she spun around and threw a punch, which connected with Worm Nanoha's Protection spell.

"How's this then? Divine Shooter!" Orbs of light appeared again. "Shoot!"

Vivio put up her arms to block, but to her surprise the blasts missed her completely. She was confused for a moment until she heard surprised gasps behind her. Vivio turned to see the Divine Shooters head straight for Nanoha and Fate.

"Mama!" She cried and made to go to them, but she knew she would never make it in time.

Nanoha and Fate braced themselves for the incoming pain, but the sound of gunfire resounded and the glowing orbs were shot down. All those present turned to the direction the shots came from to see a gun wielding man emerge from an alleyway.

"If something happened to those two, I'd be troubled." He said nonchalantly. "They're going to lead me to a treasure, after all."

"Kaito," Tsukasa identified him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Seems you've gotten yourself into an interesting situation here, Tsukasa." Kaito said. "Why don't I lend you a hand?"

"Who the heck are you?" Worm Nanoha demanded.

"He's just a thief." Tsukasa snorted.

"Hey now, for a lot longer than you," Kaito took out a card. "I've been a passing-through Kamen Rider." He loaded the card into his gun.

"**Kamen Ride."**

"Henshin!" He aimed the gun into the sky and pulled the trigger.

"_**Diend!"**_ Similar to Decade's transformation, ghostly images converged on Kaito and after a flash of light he wore his cyan and black armour.

"I'll keep an eye on these two." Kaito said as he took a position in front of Nanoha and Fate. "I leave the rest up to you."

"… So you're not going to do anything anyways?" Tsukasa shook his head. "Whatever." He turned back to Worm Fate. "Now where were we?"

"Tsk." Worm Fate clucked her tongue. "Now that there are more of you, I guess I'll have to go all out. Riot Zamber and Shin Sonic Form!" In a flash, Worm Fate and Bardiche had changed into their respective forms.

"… Is that really age appropriate?" Tsukasa wondered, examining her outfit. "If your plan is to seduce m-" He didn't get to finish as she had disappeared from his sight. "Where'd she…" Sparks flew as he was struck from behind. He rolled forward and turned to counter attack, but his target wasn't there. She appeared at his side and landed another blow, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Be careful!" The real Fate yelled. "Sonic Form increases your speed greatly!"

"I noticed. Thanks for the heads up." Tsukasa mumbled as he got to his feet. He saw a streak of light pass in front of the building before him. "There you are." He slid a card into his belt.

"**Attack ride: **_**Blast!**_**"** Tsukasa fired his gun which shot multiple blasts at a rapid rate, but he only managed to punch holes into the wall.

"You'll never be able to match my speed." Worm Fate said as she appeared behind him again. This time Tsukasa moved out of the way before she could hit him.

"You're right." He pulled out a card. "I'll be able to surpass it!"

"**Kamen Ride: **_**Kabuto**_**."** Tsukasa changed into the red armoured rider and quickly pulled out another card.

"You aren't the only one with a speed boost."

"**Attack Ride: Clock Up!"** Everything around Tsukasa came to a stand still. Time had not stopped, but Tsukasa was now moving so fast it might as well have. Worm Fate, even with her increased speed, could only see a blur as he ran into her path. He slid another card into his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride: **_**K-K-K-Kabuto**_**!"** Electricity sparkled around his leg as he swung it around. Worm Fate's speed barely allowed her to block with her blades, but they were shattered by the blow and the force sent her clear through one of the buildings.

Worm Nanoha was momentarily confused as to what had happened to her partner, which gave Vivio the opening she needed. Her fist connected with the Worm's chin, sending her up into the air. Vivio jumped up after her, grabbed her leg, and with a mighty throw sent the imposter impacting with the asphalt, causing a sizable crater. Vivio landed next to Tsukasa, who had reverted to his normal Decade form.

"Well, that was easy enough." He said.

"Don't think I've lost just yet…" Worm Nanoha got to her feet. "Time to go all our, full power! Blaster Three!" Her barrier jacket changed and her remote weapons materialised.

"I guess this means I should power up too." Tsukasa said as he pulled out his K-Touch cell phone. He was about to input his command when a gold flash appeared beside him.

"Don't think I'll let you!" Worm Fate said as she prepared to strike with her damaged blades. She didn't get the chance before Vivio's fist dug into her face. Vivio also grabbed Bardiche before the device was out of reach, but Worm Fate kept a firm grip and the two blondes began fighting over it.

"Thanks, kid." Tsukasa said as he began moving his finger over the touch screen.

"_**Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva.**_** Final Kamen Ride: **_**Decade**_**."** Decade assumed his complete form, with nine rider cards displayed across his chest and one mounted on his forehead. He moved his Decadriver to the side of his belt and placed the K-Touch in the middle.

"That won't help you against this!" Worm Nanoha grinned as large amounts of energy gathered in her bits and staff. "Starlight…"

"Tsukasa-san!" Vivio called while she still grappled with Worm Fate. "You have to attack before she's finished charging!"

"Got it." Tsukasa reached down to the K-Touch. "How about a blaster for a blaster?" He pushed a button.

"_**Faiz**_**. Kamen Ride: Blaster."** The cards on Decade's chest all changed and a red and silver Kamen Rider with a large gun appeared next to Tsukasa. Faiz mimicked Tsukasa's actions as he pulled out a card.

"I might as well help too." Kaito said as he joined Tsukasa and loaded a card into his gun.

"How generous of you." Tsukasa slid the card into his side and pressed down on the Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride: **_**F-F-F-Faiz**_**."**

"**Final Attack Ride: **_**D-D-D-Diend**_**!"**

All three riders aimed their weapons, a cyan funnel of cards extending from Kaito's.

Worm Nanoha knew she hadn't charged enough energy, but she also knew she didn't have much of a choice. "Breaker!" She shouted as she fired. The Riders fired simultaneously and their combined firepower easily overpowered the Starlight Breaker. It was forced back where it erupted into a large explosion in the Worm's face. At that point Faiz disappeared and the cards on Tsukasa's chest returned to normal.

When the blast cloud settled, the gravely injured imposter slowly got to her feet, panting heavily.

Vivio kept her vice grip on her mama's device as she swung around sharply. Still weak from the attack she received from Tsukasa, Worm Fate couldn't handle the force and Bardiche was ripped from her hands. The toss sent her careening into Worm Nanoha and the impact knocked Raising Heart from the Worm's hands.

Separated from the devices, both Worms lost their barrier jackets and their human forms with them. They were now in their grotesque, true forms. Vivio landed next to Tsukasa again and set down Bardiche. They then both stepped forward.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Kaito said as he backed away.

"You ready to finish this, Vivio?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, Tsukasa-san!" She said with a nod. A Belkan triangle appeared at Vivio's feet while Tsukasa pulled out another card. The girl's leg began to glow with magical energy and Tsukasa tossed in his card.

"**Final Attack Ride: **_**D-D-D-Decade**_**!"**

They both jumped high into the air and descended on the Worms, legs forward. They each hit one of the monsters with their flying kicks, sending the creatures reeling backwards where they erupted into large fireballs. Tsukasa and Vivio landed, stood upright, and dusted off their hands.

Confirming that the Worms were no more, Tsukasa cancelled his transformation. Doing so also caused Vivio to return to her child form. They smiled at each other for a moment before Vivio ran back to her mamas, collecting Raising Heart and Bardiche, which had returned to their standby forms, along the way.

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama!" The child cried. When she reached them, Nanoha and Fate were quick to bring her into a hug.

"Vivio! Thank goodness you're all right!" Nanoha sobbed.

"Are you two ok?" Vivio asked.

"Yes, thanks to you protecting us!" Fate assured her. "We're so proud of you!"

"I got Raising Heart and Bardiche back for you!" She handed over the devices to their owners."

"Thank you so much."

"And… and…" Vivio rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry for running away. I heard you two talking and you said I was just a bother… I don't want to cause you trouble, so…"

"Vivio, honey, we never said anything like that!" Nanoha guaranteed her. "It must have been those Worm things you heard."

"Really?" The child sniffled.

"Yes, really." Nanoha nodded. "It is true that raising you isn't always easy, but no matter how hard it gets it's all worth it because I love you more than anything. You're my treasure!"

Kaito, who had also returned to normal, sighed. "That's her treasure? I can't steal that…"

"Sucks to be you." Tsukasa hummed as he took a picture of the happy scene before him.

"Well, I'm outta here. See you." With that, Kaito left.

"Looks like I'm done here too." Tsukasa turned to leave but felt a tug on the tail of his jacket. He looked down to see a pair of mismatched eyes looking up at him.

"You're leaving already, Tsukasa-san?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've done what I needed to do."

"Oh…" Vivio looked down.

"Thank you very much for looking after my daughter." Nanoha bowed. "I'm sorry for how we treated you."

"We'll be sure to tell our superiors that you were not the kind of person we were led to believe." Fate added.

"Doesn't really matter," He shrugged. "I'm just passing-through anyways."

"So does that mean I'm never going to see you again?" Vivio's eyes began to water again. Tsukasa squirmed a little, not quite sure how to respond.

"Who knows?" He ended up saying, giving her a pat on the head. "I guess one day I could pass-through here again. In the meantime, if any trouble pops up it's your job to handle it, ok shorty? From this day on, you're an honorary Kamen Rider."

Vivio's eyes sparkled at the prospect. "Ok!"

"I'll see you later then, Vivio." He said as he began to leave.

"Bye bye, Tsukasa-san!" Vivio called after him. "I'm sure you'll find your home someday!"

Tsukasa casually waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

A fair distance away, the man with the glasses watched on.

"DAMN YOU DECADE!" He cursed.

X-X-X

"So Vivio-chan made up with her mamas?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh huh." Tsukasa leaned back in his chair. "Turns out it was a misunderstanding caused by some Worms, but we took care of that."

"Your pictures are developed, Tsukasa-kun." Eijiro announced as he entered the room. He placed a picture on the table which showed an oddly distorted image of Vivio and her mamas, joyfully embracing. In the background like some sort after image was the smiling face of Vivio's adult version. "There's a really nice feeling to this one."

"Aaaah, I wish I could have had a taste before she left…" Kivala moped as she fluttered about.

"What did I tell you about saying those kinds of things?" Yusuke scolded her.

"Now now, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Eijiro headed to the kitchen, but as he passed the backdrop he tripped and pulled on the chain which caused a new backdrop to fall. Depicted on it was a framed painting of a regal looking woman with golden butterflies scattered about.

"I have a bad feeling about this one…" Natsumi groaned.


	5. Extra Part

**Kamen Rider Yuun-O Trailer**

Yuuno couldn't believe what he was staring at. He had discovered what appeared to be a Japanese train in some desert ruins, but when he explored it he had discovered much, much more.

"A time travelling train? That's not possible…" He failed to notice the four orbs of light that entered his body.

X-X-X

"Yuuno!" Arf huffed. "You're tracking ash all through the library!"

"Huh?" Yuuno looked down to see that indeed white dust was spilling out of his clothes. "What's going on?"

X-X-X

Yuuno screamed as he fell backwards. Before him was some… thing. He didn't know what it was, but what he did know is that its feet hung in the sky and its torso was on the floor.

"Tell me your wish." It said. "I will grant any wish."

"A wish?" The image of a certain brunette flashed through his mind. Yes, if he had a wish, it would most certainly be that… But that was also a wish Yuuno knew would be meaningless if he did not fulfil it himself.

X-X-X

"Hah, like I'm afraid of some bookworm!" The punk snorted as he pushed Yuuno into a wall. "Now hand over all your money, teach, if you know what's good for you!"

Yuuno sighed, prepared to cast a bind or teleportation spell to get out of this situation, but a strange feeling shot through his body. Within moments, his hair had been spiked back, with a curious red streak now in it. He stared down the punk with glowing red eyes before lifting him up and tossing him clear out of the alleyway. Yuuno then turned menacingly to the punk's friends.

"So who wants some?" He asked. "Let me tell you, though, that from start to finish I'm always at a climax!"

X-X-X

Nanoha was baffled when Yuuno wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. "Y-Yuuno-kun, what are you doing?" She asked, red in the face.

Yuuno smiled back at her, his neatly combed hair now sporting a streak of blue. There was a clear flicker of playfulness in his blue eyes.

"Won't you let me reel you in?" He asked seductively.

X-X-X

"Damn it, Yuuno, what the hell has been wrong with you lately?" Vita demanded, poking him sharply. "Maybe I'll make you lie down for awhile!" She prepared to give him a bonk on the head.

"Lie? Cry?" Yuuno's hair gained an almost invisible gold streak and his eyes flashed a similar gold colour. "You cried!" Yuuno suddenly stood up, causing Vita to lose her balance and miss him completely. She fell and hit the ground hard.

"Damn it!" She cursed, eyes stinging slightly.

"My strength has made you cry!" Yuuno tossed her a handkerchief. "Use this to wipe your tears."

"I'm not crying!"

X-X-X

"Yuuno," Chrono said as he entered the librarian's office. "I got another list of books I need you to find. I need them as soon as pos…"

"No!"

"Ok, than…" Chrono blinked. "Wait, what?" Chrono took a better look at his friend to see that his eyes were purple with a matching streak existing in his hair. He wore a baseball cap on his head, and his clothing was a few sizes too big.

"I don't want to work!" Yuuno said. "Is it ok if I go out and play?"

"What? No, I need you to…"

"I can't hear your answer!" Yuuno cheerfully skipped out of the room, doing various flips and hand stands along the way, much to Chrono's amazement.

X-X-X

"Imagin?" Yuuno questioned the creatures before him.

"That's right." The red one nodded. "They form contracts with humans, granting them one wish in exchanged for something."

"And what would that be?"

"Their time." The blue one continued. "Imagin use people's memories to travel back in time to destroy the past and change the future."

"Their memory?" Something dawned on Yuuno. "So if some one had memories dating back thousands of years ago, an Imagin could use those to alter thousands of years' worth of history?"

"Yes, I suppose so," The blue one said. "But does a person like that exist?"

"… We have to get to Ixpellia, and fast!"

X-X-X

Yuuno faced down the monstrous Imagin. A little unsure of what he was doing, he pulled out the belt and wrapped it around his waist.

"Here we go, Momotaros." He said as he pushed the red button on the buckle. The belt began flashing, and Yuuno swiped his pass in front of it. "Henshin!"

"**Sword Form."** Yuuno's body was covered in black tights and grey armour. Pieces of red armour spun around him and latched on, and something resembling a peach slid down the helmet, splitting apart to form a mask. He crouched slightly and spread out his arms.

"I… have arrived!"

X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuuno watched on silently as the DenLiner flew off into the sky. He had just been on one crazy adventure with four crazy new friends, but it was an invaluable experience.

"There they go." Nanoha said as she stood by his side. "They never did grant your wish, did they?"

"No." Yuuno shook his head before looking into her eyes. "My wish has already been granted."

"I guess it has." She smiled back at him. Yuuno gently put his hands on her shoulders and moved his face closer. Nanoha leaned in and met his kiss.


End file.
